Mermaid sisters
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Melody is unfortunately sick and will die soon and when she die only one of her daughters get to stay a mermaid, the other one will become human. Vicky and Katy do not want to become human. They both wanna be mermaids.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own H20 - Just Add Water.**

* * *

 **Mermaid sisters**

 **21 year old Vicky Largo and her 14 year old little sister Katy Largo are both daughters of a powerful, but also very sweet noble mermaid name Melody Largo.**

Melody is unfortunately sick and will die soon and when she die only one of her daughters get to stay a mermaid, the other one will become human.

Vicky and Katy do not want to become human.

They both wanna be mermaids.

"We need to decide which one of you who will keep her mermaid life." says Melody to her daughters.

"I should be the mermaid of the family 'cause I'm older than Katy." says Vicky.

"Not fair! Me is much better mermaid..." whines Katy.

"Stop. Both of you." says Melody. "This way we're not going to get anywhere with this."

"C'mon, mother. You know that Katy does not deserve to be a mermaid anymore, but I do." says Vicky.

"It's true that Katy hasn't always used her powers well, but neither did you when you were little. None of you has done a clearly better job at being a mermiad than the other. I see no obvious winner." says Melody.

"Mom, please let me be the mermaid. Please!" says Katy, trying to be extra cute.

"No!" says Vicky. "I should be the one to stay mermaid for the rest of my life."

"Calm down, girls. I don't want you to become enemies over this whole thing." says Melody.

"Sorry, mom." says Vicky and Katy.

"Alright, we need to come up with a fair way to decide which one of you who'll get to stay a mermaid." says Melody.

"Easy! Just pick me." says Vicky.

"No! Me!" whines Katy.

"Girls, stop! Please calm down a bit." says Melody.

"Dear mother, you should pick me. I'm more noble than my little lame sister." says Vicky.

"I think a magic duel would be the best way to select a winner." says Melody.

"Okay." says Vicky.

"What happens to the loser?" says Katy.

"The winner gets to keep her powers and the loser will be turned human and get to go and live with your dad." says Melody.

"No!" scream Katy.

"It's so crappy that our dad is not a merman." says Vicky.

"Don't say such rude things about your father, young lady." says Melody.

"As you wish, noble mother." says Vicky.

"Better." says Melody.

4 hours later.

Vicky and Katy are each on one end of an arena, ready to battle.

"I'm ready." says Vicky.

"Me too." says Katy.

"You know the rules...begin!" says Melody.

"Aqua tyfenantus!" says Vicky and trap Katy in a large water storm.

"Brechinte neautranses!" says Katy, but her magic can not break the storm.

"You're weak." says Vicky with a sassy teasing smile.

"I'm gonna hurt you!" scream Katy in anger.

"Requintae et mungoo la puertina." says Vicky.

Katy is released from the storm.

"Gravelus de locantium et sverta!" says Katy as she boil the water around Vicky.

"Ahhh! Damn it, stupid little kid." scream Vicky in pain as her skin get burned.

"Ha! Me will win 'cause you're soon dead." says Katy in joy.

"Never! Antargum." says Vicky as she summon a white beam of magic that trap Katy in a large piece of ice.

"Control, girls. Don't kill each other." says Melody.

"Shit...!" says Katy as she break free from the ice.

"Zergaani de la jourgaevium!" says Vicky as she throw a huge bolt of thunder and lightning that almost kill Katy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Stop! Vicky is the winner." says Melody.

Melody heal Katy.

"Not fair!" says Katy in anger.

"Girl, I'm sorry..." says Melody. "You are now human and will go away to live with your ather, never to be mermaid again in any way, shape or form."

Katy's mermaid-tail disappear and a large blast of water push her out from the sea and up on the nearest beach.

Melody grab a pink seashell, open it and says "George, I'm sending our youngest daughter to live with you because she's no longer a mermaid. Take care of her. I'm going to die. I'm sorry that you will lose me, your wife, but I'm beyond help. Goodbye."

In his house, George Ravensen reply via his phone, saying "I understand. Babe, I'll miss you a lot. And don't worry. Little Katy will be safe with me. I promise to do my best to turn her from a brat to a cutie kid."

"Thanks. I love you." says Melody and then close the seashell.

Melody close her eyes and die, turning to pink shiny dust.

"Mom..." says Vicky as she begin to cry.

45 minutes later, George walk down to the beach where he finds Katy who is very angry.

"Here, put on this." says George as he give Katy clothes.

Katy put on the clothes, but is still angry.

"You didn't ever love mommy...did you?" says Katy in anger. "Now she is dead and you don't even care!"

"I did love her. I still do and I very much care. Now it's my job to take care of you." says George.

"That's total crap! You're not even a merman." says Katy.

"No and you are no longer a mermaid. You have get used to being human, sweetie." says George.

"You are crap! Only mommy can call me a sweetie." says Katy.

"Stop being rude to me. I'm your father and you're going to live with me even though you may not like it." says George as he take Katy with him.

22 minutes later, George show Katy her new bedroom.

"This is your bedroom. You have clothes, toys and a bed. All basic needs for a girl your age." says George.

"All basic needs? No! Where's the water, all the fish and my magical mermaid flute?" says Katy, still angry.

"You're human now so you can no longer have those things." says George.

"How am I gonna be happy without water, my fish-buddies and my cute flute?" scream Katy.

"Calm down, now. I'm going to make you some food." says George.

"I don't want human's food." says Katy.

"Just relax, okay?" says George.

George leave the room.

Katy grab a teddy bear from the bed and throw it across the room, knocking some books of the book shelf.

"Poop! Me wanna be mermaid again!" scream Katy in anger.

Katy start to cry.

"No! Me wanna go back to the ocean kingdom and be mermaid again..." says Katy through her tears.

45 minutes later, George enter the room with food for Katy.

Over the upcoming 5 weeks, George is nice to his daughter while at the same time doing all he can to raise her into a good person, getting her to stop being the sassy rude brat she is.

Even though she get toys, food, clothes and other things, Katy hate being a human girl. She wanna become a mermaid again and move back to the kingdom in the ocean.

She tell her dad that she hate him every day.

And he tell her to be nice.

"Katy. I'm going to work and while I'm gone I expect you to be a good daughter and don't do anything bad." says George as he grab his briefcase.

"Me will try." says Katy in slight anger.

"I sure hope so." says George as he walk out to his car.

Katy close an lock the door and then walk to the living room.

She try to be a good kid and plays video games for an hour.

After playing a cute video game for an hour, Katy get tired of being daddy's cutie girl and decides to do something she is not supposed to.

She walk to the kitchen, grab some of her father's beer bottles, open them, pour out the beer and pee in the bottles instead.

"Ha! Awesome." says Katy as she close the bottles again and put them back where they was.

Katy goes up to her room and takes a nap.

55 minutes later she wake up.

"I hope my dad will drink my pee." says Katy.

She put on her sunglasses and walk down to the beach.

She sit down on the smooth sand, looking out over the ocean, dreaming about how much she would love to be a mermaid once more.

"Hi, loser girl." says Vicky as she put her head up above the water. "I thought I recognized that scent."

"Vicky, I know that you and me haven't been good buddies, but please help me. I don't wanna be human." says Katy.

"Too late, little sister. You are human now and can never become a mermaid again." says Vicky.

"At least give me my magic flute." says Katy.

"No. Only mermaids are allowed one of those and you are human, Katy." says Vicky and then swim away.

"Wait, come back! Don't leave me here on dry land with our annoying evil dad...please!" scream Katy.

Katy walk back to the house.

2 hours later, George get home.

"Katy, have you been nice?" says George.

"Yes, dad." says Katy, pretending to be a sweetie.

"Good." says George.

"Thanks." says Katy.

George goes into the kitchen and grab a beer.

He takes a sip and then starts to throw up.

"Oh, yeah! That's my pee." says Katy with a sassy laugh.

"What?" says George in anger as he grab Katy and lock her in her room.

"Please! That was just a joke." says Katy.

"Shut up." says George.

4 hours later.

"Yes!" says Katy when she finds something. It's one of those magic pink seashell phones. Melody probably gave this one to George as a gift once.

Katy open it and says "Vicky! You have to transform me back into a mermaid."

Vicky reply via her own seashell phone.

"No, little sister. Your time as mermaid is over. You are human now." says Vicky in a hard rude tone.

"C'mon, damn it. We're sisters." says Katy.

"Sorry. Bye." says Vicky.

Vicky ends the call and sends a magic signal that makes it impossible for Katy to call her again.

Katy put back the seashell phone where she found it.

"No! Crap!" says Katy in anger.

She run to her room.

"Daddy's crap and now my own sister don't love me! Why?" says Katy in anger.

George decides that he need to put Katy in a very strict catholic school so she learn to not be a brat.

He doesn't want to do that, but he thinks it might be the only way to make Katy a good girl.

The next day.

"Katy. You leave me no choice. To make you learn to behave like a sweet little girl I'm forced to put you in catholic school." says George.

"No! That's a pooping nightmare. As if being human wasn't crappy enough. Are you seriously forcing your own kid into stupid shit catholic school...?" says Katy.

"It's your own fault. If you'd been good like your mother, I'd not need to do this to you." says George. "Trust me, I wanna be nice to you, but because you're acting like a naughty brat, I have to put you in a school where I know you can learn how to be sweet."

A week later, George put Katy into catholic school.

"Katy Ravensen, my name's Sister Deanna and I will be your teacher here at Greenmund School for Little Girls." says a tall blonde 50 year old nun in a mature serious tone.

"Katy Largo, not Katy Ravensen!" says Katy in anger.

"Your father signed you up as Katy Sarah Ravensen so I will call you that." says Sister Deanna.

"My dad is crap! My real name is Katy Sarah Largo." says Katy.

"No such bad words." says Sister Deanna.

"What?" says Katy.

"Follow me. Time for your first lesson." says Sister Deanna.

"You're a poop-person!" says Katy.

"Do not talk like that." says Sister Deanna.

"I hate you!" says Katy.

"No, you do not, little girl." says Sister Deanna.

"You are crap!" says Katy in anger.

Katy is put by a school desk in a classroom.

"Here, do page 1 to 99. Get started." says Sister Deanna as she place a large thick Math book in front of Katy.

At the same time in the ocean kingdom, Vicky is made a member of the Council of Merpeople, just like her mom was.

"You are hereby a member of the council, Miss Largo." says Verciino, an elderly merman and the Council Leader.

"Thanks, sir." says Vicky.

"I believe you deserve it." says Verciino.

"I promise to do what's best for the kingdom." says Vicky.

"Good." says Verciino.

"Yeah." says Vicky.

Verciino hang a golden amulet around Vicky's neck.

Almost a year later.

"Mr Ravensen, it please me to be able to tell you that your daughter is no longer a brat. She is now a very sweet girl." says Sister Deanna.

"Thanks, Miss Alverdo." says George.

"I've just done my job, sir." says Sister Deanna.

5 hours later.

"Dad, sorry that I was such a brat before." says Katy.

"I forgive you, sweetie girl." says George.

"Thanks, daddy." says Katy.

"You're welcome." says George.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
